This invention relates to keyboards for data generation, and in particular to a keyboard having a very small number of keys depressed singly or in combination to produce the desired alphabetic, numeric or special character.
The keyboard most commonly used at the present for this purpose is in the format of a numeric keyboard with control keys to shift to alphabetic characters. Other keyboards of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,430,284 and 2,031,017. However, none of these have attained popularity because of the difficulty in learning the essentially random code necessary to their use. The present invention surmounts this problem by providing a bar matrix pattern and associated code which comprises an easily recognizable alphabet. The keys are arranged to correspond to the bar matrix pattern in such a way that a novice may begin to operate the device after a minimum of time and explanation.
The bar matrix pattern used may be that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,343, which disclosed a contact plate with a stylus as the input means. Input speed and ease of operation of such a device have proven disappointing. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a keyboard which may be operated without watching. One feature of the present invention resides in the arrangement of the keys, such that they correspond closely with the pattern of the bar matrix and that no more than two bars are controlled with one finger, thus providing a code that is easily learned by the novice and at the same time convenient to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic keyboard all the characters of which may be produced easily with one hand, or with two hands operating sequentially. A further object is to provide a keyboard which has only a very few keys resulting in a small size, a short reach and therefore great speed in operation. An additional object is to provide a keyboard which has keys corresponding to a bar matrix pattern so that the associated code may be easily learned and which has symmetrical keying patterns so that either hand may operate the device without much additional training. Another object of the invention is to provide a keyboard which may be utilized with a variety of different output devices providing computer input or telecommunication via telephone lines or printout on paper or visual displays or the like.